Dance
by StarFreak01
Summary: When Moze is forced into Ballroom dance classes, what surprises will wait for her on the dance floor? Noze
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: If i owned Neds Declassifie SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfictions of them. :/ So there.

Dance

Chapter 1

Moze walked though the open doors of Polk Middle School and rushed to Ned's locker. Ned turned to her and began to smile warmly. The smile quickly warped into a worried expression when he saw Moze's face.

"Moze, what's wrong?" Ned asked feverishly. He hated seeing her this upset. She looked like she had a bad night. Her hair was a little messy, but Moze had tamed the worst of it with a headband and some hairspray. She was wearing a wrinkled green and yellow sweat suit. Moze let out a heavy sigh before she began to speak.

"My mom took me out of tap and put me in Ballroom dance classes." Moze said angrily. Moze looked at Ned curiously as his eyes widened with what seemed to be shock and terror mixed together.

"Is it at the same dance academy?" Ned asked wearily. Moze gave him another questionable look.

"Yeah, I start today. The class starts at 4 and ends at 5:30, so we can still hang out…" Moze explained. Ned's face was becoming graver and graver at each piece of information she gave out. She became worried.

"Ned, are you okay? It won't be that bad! My mom just wanted me to dance like the girls on that one show… But Can You Dance?" Moze shook her head, "You don't need to get so upset!" Ned bolted out straight from his hunched over stance and whacked his head against his locker. He pointed out his finger to say something, but then put it on the back of his head and rubbed the spot.

"Oww!" Moze covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'll talk to you later Ned. I gotta get to my locker." Moze said and walked away, deep in thought. She didn't even see Cookie as he walked past her and waved. Cookie slouched when she didn't wave back, but made his was to Ned's locker. He caught a look of Ned's face as he pulled the books for his next class out of his locker.

"Ned, what's wrong? Did Moze do something…?" Cookie asked. Maybe Moze was in another of her bad moods.

"No!" Ned said suddenly, taking Cookie by surprise. Ned lowered his voice. "I just have this huge secret that I've been keeping from her, and tonight she's going to find out!" Cookies face glowed with realization.

"Oh! You mean that one about yo-" Cookie began, not thinking about what he was saying, and how loudly. Ned pushed a finger to his lips, shook his head 'no' and shushed him. Ned sighed and took his hand off of Cookies mouth.

"I'll see you at lunch" Ned closed his locker and made his way to homeroom, for once wishing that this school day would be long.

--Lunch--

Ned walked into the cafeteria and to the usual lunch table. Today was his day to save seats. Cookie was getting lunch for him. Ned was lost in thought, trying to think about what was going to happen that night after school. He nearly fell out of his seat when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Ned!" Ned regained his composer and cleared his throat. Moze laughed and took her seat next to Ned.

"Don't be such a startle-puss, its only me." Moze added jokingly.

"Startle-puss?" Ned asked mockingly, stealing a French-fry from her tray.

"Hey!" She scolded, slapping the back of Ned's hand before he inserted the fry into his mouth. "Eat your own food!"

Ned glanced questionably at the table. "What food?"

Just after he said this, Cookie walked over to the table and sat down cross from Ned, sliding his food across the table to him.

"How about that food?" Moze said, trying to contain her laughter. She finally could not hold it any longer and began to laugh loudly. Ned shot her a death glance as Cookie resumed looking confused.

"I think I missed something." Cookie said to himself as he watched his two friends.

"You won't be laughing when your in your frilly Ballroom Dance Classes!" Ned said indignantly. Mozes laughter stopped and she began to glare back.

"Fine." Moze stuffed a fry into her mouth moodily. Ned smiled victoriously, but something in his eyes gave away his false glory. Cookie just sat there observing the two carefully whilst munching away on his lunch.

--The Dance Academy--

The Mosely's van pulled up in front of the Dance Academy, and Moze turned to her mom before exiting the car.

"I hope your right." Moze said, her voice a mixture of dread and excitement. Mrs. Mosely seemed to only care about the excited part.

"I know I am!" She answered excitedly, placing a kiss on her daughters cheek before continuing. "Your going to love Ballroom Dance! Its so…"

"Elegant, pretty, romantic…" Moze listed the reasons her mother had used on her whenever she argued. Moze found it interesting that those were qualities that she herself didn't possess. Mrs. Mosely nodded vigorously and Moze let out another sigh.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30 Jennifer!" Moze began to exit the car as her mother talked.

"Bye Mom!" Moze said hastily, just wanting to get the class over with. She closed the car door and walked to the door, turning around before she opened the door to see her mother zooming away in their navy blue mini-van. Moze let in a deep breath and opened the door.

'This is it.' She thought nervously. 'No turning back now.'

She walked to the front desk and asked for the room number, than set on her way down the hall of dance rooms.

The room she was in was room 4, it was the last room on the right side of the hall. She gathered her courage and turned the knob of the door and stepped into the room. The students were currently stretching to classical music. Moze was glad to see she had dressed appropriately. She had on a white spaghetti strap tank top, with a light blue, knee length skirt. The kind that if you spun around fast enough, it would make a circle. Under the skirt was a pair of shorts, just in case. She was wearing black heels, which were a 'gift' from her mother when she told her about the classed, and white ankle warmers.

She looked to the front of the class for the instructor. He was the same teacher she had had in tap, so that would make things go a bit smoother.

Moze walked up the teacher, who's name is Mr. Reach, but he insisted his student call him by his first name, Todd, when no parents were around. Todd was cool in that way.

Todd looked surprised when he spotted her. "Jennifer? What are you doing here?"

"Mom switched my class." Moze said, a bit more snootily than she intended. Todd only laughed.

"Alright. That's good, though. I've had a guy dancing solo for the last few lessons after his partner moved. He's just over there." Todd pointed to a guy in the corner. Moze couldn't help but think he looked familiar. She shrugged I off and looked back to Todd.

"Thanks!" She made her way over to her new partner, looking him over as she crossed the floor, weaving in and out of the stretching dancers. He was about her height, if she wasn't were those stupid heels. He was wearing red sweat pants with a white stripe going down the legs, and white tank top. Moze noted that he was beginning to get some larger muscle on his arms. Moze tapped his shoulder and he grunted. She cleared her throat and made her introduction.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Mosely. I think I'm supposed to be your new dance partner." Jennifer stuck out her hand, waiting for him to turn around and introduce himself. She could tell he was hesitating with something and he finally turned around. When he did, Moze's hand flew to her mouth to keep the loud gasp from coming out.

"H-hey, er, Jennifer?"

----

Horray for chapter one!!!

I finished this more quickly than I expected. I like it though.

AND I finally got to use suspense!! You'll all have to wait until I finish chapter two now!! Mwa hah ahahaha!!!!

Any hoo, REVEIWW:3

And, I just would like you all to know that I will be taking on Noze story requests, seeing as I've almost finshed writing all the ideas I had on my ideas list. I'll put some more stuff up about it on my profile, so you can just message me, or put it in your reviews. I'll also have a few guidelines, like no major plot stories, only oneshotts, things like that.

So I think that's it! I would like about 10 reviews before I put up the next chappie.

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: If i owned Neds Declassifie SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfictions of them. :/ So there.

Dance

Chapter 2

"NED?!" Most of the heads in the room turned to look at the new girl and they regular student. Ned seemed to shrink back a bit.

"Moze! Please, I'll just show you the stretches and-" Ned began, looking into Moze's frantic eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in Ballroom Dance?" Moze asked. Hurt weaved through her voice. She dropped her bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor next to her. Ned rocked on his heels and looked to the wood floors. Moze thought she saw a smile on his face.

"Let's re-think this question…"

"But I'm your best friend! You could at least tell me!" Moze rebounded. She fixed her gaze on him and shook her head in disappointment.

"It's embarrassing, okay? My mom made me try it, and I liked it! Is that such a crime?" Ned replied angrily. He shook his head as well and continued stretching. Moze copied Ned's form, but continued talking.

"No. The crime here is you not telling your best friend your in her new Ballroom Dance class, and you become her partner!" Moze hissed. The two had a lot of attention focused on them. Todd looked a bit worried, but knew both Ned and Moze well enough to stay out of it.

"Fine, I'm sorry, now let me teach you how to do some proper stretches!" Ned replied softly, giving up. It was no use trying to argue with her.

"I've been in dance before, Ned."

"You don't have to bend as much in tap as in Ballroom." Ned told her, getting into a new stretch position, in which he was sitting on the floor with his legs out in a 'V' as far as they can go. Moze got down too and tried the stretch. She was happy to find that the Ballet classes she had taken in 6th grade hadn't rubbed off yet.

For the rest of the class, Todd excused Ned and Moze so that Ned could try and teach her the basics. Mr. Reach came by every so often to check up on them or to help with something Ned couldn't quite explain. She watched some of the other pairs dance, and boy were they good. It only made Moze want to work harder.

By then end of the lesson, Moze was beginning to feel a little comfortable in the class. She hadn't really met any of the other students, but that was understandable, since she was playing catch-up all class.

She was getting really excited over this new dance thing. Moze and Ned hadn't even been picked up yet and Moze had out her planner setting up practices. That way Ned could teach her more technique and forms, and perfect the ones she's learned. Ned couldn't help but laugh at her intensity. They were waiting outside and Moze was talking about something dance related, scribbling away in her planner. Ned put both hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Moze, relax! This was your first practice, and we'll practice at home! We don't need to set up special times, or whatever you were just talking about." Moze gave Ned a harsh look at the last part, in which Ned returned with an apologetic smile.

"I mean, come on! We're neighbors, for Pete's sake!" Ned added as Moze's mom pulled up in front of them. She smiled at Ned and Moze before speaking.

"Ned! Your Mom said you'd be here. We set up a car pool!" Mrs. Mosely said excitedly. "Isn't t great Ned's in class with you, Jennifer? Now you can have a buddy!" Moze looked at Ned and exchanged an embarrassed glance, before turning back to her mother and plastering on a smile.

"I know, it's fantastic!" Moze opened the door to the front seat and slid in, putting her bag on the floor between her feet and her planner on her lap. "Ned didn't even tell me he was in ballroom, and now we're partners!" Her voice was overly sweet and sugar coated, but Ned could hear the real voice underneath that was still angry she didn't tell him sooner.

Wait 'till she found out that he had told Cookie. Ned shuddered at the thought.

Mrs. Mosely let out a happy gasp. They came to a stop at a stoplight and She turned to look at the two kids in her car. "Dance partners? How exciting! You do a good job with Jennifer, okay?"

Ned laughed hesitantly, "I'll try. But she's really getting into this! Moze was trying to set up after-school times for us to practice." He laughed again. Moze turned around and gave him a glare.

"Not that it's a bad thing!" He added quickly. Mrs. Mosely laughed.

"I told you that you'd like it, Jennifer!"

Moze stayed quite the rest of the ride, listening to her mother talk about how right she was, and how Moze always think that she's wrong.

It wasn't true but she couldn't say that now. She'd be contradicting herself, and that was something she didn't do.

The only reason she was liking the class so much was because Ned was her partner. It was weird, but being that close to him ignited a strange feeling inside her. Usually, feeling such feelings towards Ned would scare Moze, but this time, she kind of liked it.

Before she realized it, they were pulling into the Mosely's driveway and Ned was hopping right out.

"Night Moze. See you in school tomorrow." Ned said sweetly, looking nervously at Mrs. Mosely, then heading out across the joining front yards. The scene was slightly romantic, besides the fact her mother stood so near-by. The sun was setting, and you could faintly see the ocean in the distance. Purple clouds streaked the orange-y pink sky. A few seagulls were mulling around the trees, cawing to each other.

"Good night, Ned." Moze said softly. When reaching his driveway, Ned turned back and locked his eyes with Moze's, causing a volcano of butterflies to erupt in her stomach. He smiled softly and turned back around. Moze smiled to herself and closed the car door behind her, walking through the garage door and into her home.

--The Next Day at Polk Middle School--

Ned walked though the doors of Polk to see both Moze and Cookie waiting anxiously at his locker. Cookie glanced from Moze to Ned than wiggled his eye brows. Ned just gave him a confused look and turned his attention to Moze.

She was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and a white zip-up hoodie over it. Although it was a simple Moze-like outfit, Ned couldn't help but think that she looked, prettier than normal.

Moze looked worried, though. She tilted her head to Cookie than gave him a look that said 'Did you tell him?'. Ned knew what she meant. He arrived at his locker and sighed.

"I'm a little afraid to ask, but, what's going on?" Ned said, opening his locker and stuffing his backpack inside. Moze leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Should we tell Cookie? I mean, he's our friend…"

Ned gulped down some feat before he began to speak. "Oh, err, Cookie kinda… already knows."

Moze looked enraged. Ned was expecting this, but nothing could prepare him for Moze's fury.

"You told COOKIE?!" She yelled. Cookie looked taken aback.

"Ned told me what?" he inquired.

"That Ned's tak-" Ned looked harshly at Moze, who sighed and lowered her voice so only Cookie could hear.

"That Ned's taking Ballroom Dance classes." Cookie looked surprised and turned to Ned.

"That's what you were worried about yesterday? That she'd find out you took those classes? I thought you already told her!" Cookie said in hysterics. "I though you were going to tell her that you l-"

"Cookie!" Ned cut off, shaking his head and giggling nervously as Moze crossed her arms and began to stare him down.

"I gotta go… uh… to the library! Yeah…." Ned said, trying to get away from the angry Moze and confused Cookie.

"Really?" Moze said unbelievingly. "Maybe I need to go the library too!"

"NO!" Ned said quickly. Moze put on a coy grin, but when Ned looked into her eyes, he could decipher the hurt in them. He hated knowing he had put that hurt there.

"I mean… Come with me! I need to talk to you" He slammed shut his locker and grabbed Mozes wrist and pulled her away. "Bye Cookie!" He added quickly.

Moze looked from her wrist to Ned as she was dragged to wherever Ned had been going. Soon they arrived at the janitors closet. Ned flung open the door and stepped in, pulling Moze with him.

Gordy had been knitting, but he quickly got up and threw the yarn and needles to the floor.

"I, uh…" He looked at Ned's determined expression, then Mozes slightly frightened one. "Can I help you?"

"Out" Ned said, letting go of Mozes wrist and pushing Gordy out.

"Hey… HEY!" Ned closed the door shut on Gordy who, after a couple seconds of banging on the door, gave up and walked casually down the hallway.

"Ned, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the classes!" Ned began quickly, much portraying their friend Martin. "I was afraid you'd laugh at me, and I didn't want you of all people to think that I was some girly guy that was into dance, even though I do like dance! I just… I don't know! I'm really, really, re-"

"Ned!" Moze finally said, cutting off his apologetic ramble. "It's okay. I wasn't that mad." Ned smiled with relief, while Moze went over what Ned had said.

"Why were you so concerned over how I would react? You should know that I wouldn't of made fun of you." Moze inquired. Ned looked dumbstruck, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Ned was about to open his mouth to say something when the warning bell rang.

"Heh!… Bell… ring… bye!" Ned opened the door leading from the janitors closet again and ran down the hallway. Moze walked out of the closet slowly and shook her head, confused.

---

So… Did chapter two do anything for ya?

I tried to put in some more fluff. So, hopefully that helped your fully-ness cravings, Euphoric Weaver! This one is super long, so it took a bit longer. I would have ended it sooner, but I wanted to have a cliffy, and this was as good as I could think of.

I loved the end, though. Like in the show 'Dissection', how the bell would always ring when Ned had to choose between Moze and Suzie.

He should've just picked Moze. :3

Anyway, REVIEW!!!!! -forces to review-

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If i owned Neds Declassified SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfics about them.

Dance

Chapter 3

Moze quickly walked into class and sat down just before the bell rang. She was sitting right in front of Ned in Mr. Sweeney's class. Mr. Sweeney gave her a angst ridden look before turning to the blackboard and starting his daily lecture. Moze quickly got out her spiral and a pencil, ready to take notes for the 'pop quiz' that never came.

She knew she wouldn't be paying attention that class when a note hopped onto the desk from behind her. Moze turned slightly to look back at Ned who gestured at the note. She sighed and opened it anyway.

Hey. What's up?

Moze laughed and scribbled a reply when Mr. Sweeney wasn't looking. She folded it back up and slyly pushed it onto Ned's desk.

I should be asking you that.

That's what she had wrote. Why did Ned get all clammed up when she asked him why it mattered so much what she thought of him? Before she could contemplate this any longer, the note fell back onto her desk. She glanced up at Sweeney to make she he wasn't paying attention before opening it up and scribbling a reply.

Ha ha, very funny Mosely.

Dance at my house after school?

Sure. I'll be there at, like, 3:30.

I don't have v-ball today.

Cool. Now, lets try to listen to Sweeney

For the last 10 mins of class.

Since when do you actually want to listen?

Moze didn't get a reply right away because Mr. Sweeny had taken a break from writing on the board and talking at the same time and was now addressing the class about their assignment, due in two days.

"Alright, class. You may socialize for the remainder of the class." Mr. Sweeney said, "But! If you become to loud, you will be studying silently."

Ned got up and sat into the empty desk next to Moze, pushing it over so that the tables were touching.

"Hey Moze!" He greeted. Moze smiled at him.

"So, what are we doing today? Holds and stuff something I don't know about?"

"You've got holds pretty much mastered. I'm going to teach you up about the different styles of dance." Ned said, laughing.

"You teaching me? Should I bring a notebook or something…?" Moze teased, laughing along. The bell rung and Ned slid the desk back to its normal spot.

"Sure… Did you tell Cookie we're partners?"

"I thought you might have already told him." Moze said, a little bit of anger hanging in her voice.

"No!" Ned said defensively. "But if we're going to invite him to the competition-"

"Competition? Since when is there a competition?" Moze asked nervously, stopping at her locker. Ned stopped with her.

"Its in 2 months… We still need to pick a category, so that's why I was going to tell you about the different ones."

"TWO MONTHS!? Ned, I won't be ready!" Moze ranted, stuffing things hastily and aggressively into her locker.

"You'll be fine. Once we get the style, music and steps, it will be easy." Ned comforted Moze, "Besides, this will be my first Ballroom Competition, too!" Moze shook her head.

"What's with all the secrets lately?" She thought out loud. Ned wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not.

"Uh…?" Moze took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"When do we get to pick our style or whatever?" She inquired, her voice shaking a little bit. From nervousness or anger, Ned couldn't tell.

"Well, next lesson, which is Thursday. Most of the other people in the class already have theirs picked, so… But I never picked, because I didn't think I'd even be in the contest, not having a partner and all." Ned answered nervously. He was afraid of Moze yelling at him again.

But no yell came. Moze took another book from her locker and closed it. What that a smile Ned saw on her lips?

"Okay. Sorry I over reacted." Moze began, looking sincere. Ned knew how much she hated to apologize, thinking it meant that she lost. "Its just like I'm just being introduced to your secret dancer life, and I'm becoming a part of it." Moze shook her head and let in another deep breath.

"See you at lunch!" She said, and walked to her next class. Ned felt relief sweep over him, until he looked at the clock. He then bolted upward and began to run down the hall and up stairs to his next period class, which he couldn't afford to be late to again.

--Lunch--

Moze walked into lunch and sat at the trios usual table. Cookie and Ned's stuff was lying on the table so she figured they were in line. It was Taco Day and Ned was buying for her.

Suddenly, a note flopped in front of her. She looked around curiously and opened it.

I know your secret.

Unless you want everyone to know it,

Meet me in the outdoor snack area after lunch.

Bring Ned with you.

Moze scanned over the note several times. The person who wrote it wasn't very scared about blowing their cover, because the note was hand written. It was obvious it was a girls handwriting. Moze looked up and saw Ned approaching with Cookie, carrying two trays of food. Moze quickly crumpled the note and stuffed it into her back-pack.

"What was that? A note from your boyfriend?" Cookie asked, setting down his try and making a kissey face. Moze didn't see Ned's face drain of color and begin to turn bright pink.

"No!" Moze said defensively, glaring at Cookie. "I don't even have a boyfriend!"

At this, Ned let out a loud sigh of relief. Moze gave him a strange look and he had a sheepish grin on his face before coughing a bit.

"A-ahem! ERRM! _Cack! _Hmm… er… just a little, uh, flemy, yeah… ahem!"

"Sure…" Moze replied cautiously. She took her tray of tacos from Ned as he sat down next to her. Ned silently cursed himself, and Cookie found himself in the same position he did yesterday, looking confused as he ate his lunch.

"Moze, how was your new Dance class, anyway?" Cookie asked. Moze shot a glance at Ned, who didn't look up from his lunch tray.

"It was alright…" Moze said cautiously, waiting to receive a sign from Ned. Ned finally gave her a small nod, so small one who wasn't paying close enough attention wouldn't even notice. She let in a breath and prepared herself. It wasn't everyday you tell your best friend your dance partners with your other best friend.

Moze lowered her voice and leaned forward to Cookie, making sure no one was listening. Cookie suspiciously leaned in as well.

"Me and Ned are," She paused, still unsure she wanted to tell anyone but Ned. She knew she had to tell Cookie, though. "partners."

Cookie blinked and sat back, digesting the information. Ned looked worriedly up from his food tray and exchanged another look with Moze, this one filled with apprehension and worry. When the two looked back to Cookie, he was smiling strangely. Moze raised her eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, half worried, half scared of his answer. You never knew with Cookie.

"Oh, me? I'm perfectly fine!" He said smoothly, as if plotting what was to come. Ned just nodded a few times and took another bite of his tacos. It seemed that his sole purpose in life was to chew that single bite of taco. Already a minute had passed and he hadn't even swallowed yet. Moze looked at Cookie worriedly, whose smug grin no longer existed on his face.

"Uh, Ned?" Moze said slowly. Ned jerked and blinked. A disgusted face appeared on his face as he swallowed.

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out…"

"No kidding!" Cookie said under his breath.

Lunch was almost over now, and Moze was growing more scared of what might happen. Only a few more minutes remained. Cookie had just gotten up to throw away his and Mozes tray. Ned had discarded of his ten minutes ago, claiming he was 'not that hungry', which, Moze knew to be a lie. Ned was almost always hungry, not counting the Halloween of 3rd grade when he ate about all of his candy in one night. She let it be though. She was more worried about what the note had said. Truthfully, she didn't know why she didn't show Ned the note, or at least tell him about it. But something was telling her not to tell him, if that made any sense.

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. The trio gathered their things and began to walk to the doors leading out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Ned, I need to talk to you. Can we go to the snack area?" Moze asked, choosing her words carefully.

"Sure." Ned relied, but he didn't seem to think much into his answer, again in another place.

Ned and Moze said good-bye to Cookie, who was leaving anyway in hopes to catch Lisa before her fan boys arrived.

Moze walked side-by-side with Ned, feeling completely nervous and unsure she had done the right thing. 'I should have told him!' She thought feverishly, 'He would've had tips, and everything would be fine. Now look at me! I'm panicking!'

Ned, on the other hand, was also worried, but not for the same reason as Moze. 'Why did I get so upset when Cookie said Moze had a boyfriend? She's had boyfriends before, why would I get so upset now?' Ned thought.

The two teens weren't even really paying any attention to were they were going, but they new the school so well, they almost didn't have too….

Until Ned ran into the wall, instead of walking out the door into the snack area. Moze snapped out of her self-inflicted lecture, and quickly turned to see what happened.

"Ned!" Moze yelped, dropping her books and lowering herself to her knees to be next to him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Ned blinked a few times and looked at Moze. "I think I ran into the wall." He commented, then began to get up. Moze sprang onto her own feet and laughed while helping him up.

"Nice one."

"Thanks." Ned sad sarcastically in response. The two walked through the door and into the snack area, then sat on a bench near the back of it.

"So, what'd you need to talk about?" Ned asked Moze. She opened her mouth to say something when someone cut her off.

"_I _wanted to talk about our situation, if that's okay."

---

Who could the mysterious person be? Le gasp!

Anywho, sorry for the lack of update, school started and I had writers block until I came up with this little sub-plot. :D yay! Right?

Now, REVIEW!!! Its what keeps us writers righting, you know. No review discouraged writer no more stories. D:

So… just hit that little purpley button and take five seconds out of your day to write something nice for me. :3 thankies!

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If i owned Neds Declassified SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfics about them.

Dance

Chapter 4

Ned whipped himself around to see who the person was. Moze's jaw slug open.

"LOOMER?" Ned shrieked, jumping back to lean on Moze. She was just as surprised, and didn't seem to notice the sudden closeness of her friend.

"You wrote the note? But it was in a girls handwriting!" Moze inquired, she wasn't scared, no. She was never scared of Loomer. She was just alarmed that he had found out their secret. If word got out they were partners, there would be so many new rumors about them.

"I made Coconut Head write it." Loomer explained. Ned took a minute to register what the two were saying, after getting over the bulk of his fear. He turned to face Moze.

"What note?" He asked disbelievingly. Moze opened her bag and took out the crumpled note. She handed it to Ned who scanned over it with his eyes. He set it down and thought for a minute, while Moze sighed and began to question Billy.

"And what did you mean by 'our situation'? If I remember right, we don't _have_ a situation." Moze pointed out, wanting answers. Loomer's expression softened.

"I still really like you Jennifer," He said nicely, but began to talk harsher in the next part of his statement. "But when I saw you with this loser hanging outside the Dance Academy, I had second thoughts on where you stand in our relationship."

Moze gave Loomer a strange face.

"What relationship?"

"Yeah, what relationship!?" Ned said, trying to put himself in the conversation. When Loomer gave him an angry look, he immediately shut his mouth.

"The one we are going to have if you don't want the whole school to know you guys are frilly little dancers!" Loomer threatened, laughing evilly. Ned gasped and threw his hands to his mouth, while Moze looked at Billy pathetically.

"That's your threat? I don't think people will care if we're dancers." Moze said, shaking her head in shame. "I thought the school bully would be better than that." Loomer looked at is she had just slapped him then rammed a fork into his arm.

"Come on Ned, lets go." Moze said, taking her backpack and walking out of the snack area. Ned grinned sheepishly at Loomer before following her out.

-After School-

-Bigby Residence-

"Okay, so I called Todd, and he says the competition is going to be in International Style, which is the style most competitions use." Ned explained. They were in his homes basement. He was standing by an easel in from of the futon his basement, where Moze was sitting. She clutched a notebook and headed the blank piece of paper 'International Style'. She was finding it hard not to laugh at how serious Ned was taking this, but she was also a bit glad.

"International is broken into two categories, Standard and Latin. We'll need to dance a style in both categories." The fear on Mozes face was easy to spot, when Ned revealed that the pair would now be learning _two_ dances. She didn't speak out, though. She just stayed quite and listened.

"We'll go over Standard first." Ned spoke confidently, Moze wondered how m uch research he had to do in order to get this information, or if he just knew off the top of his head. Either way she was impressed. "The dances under this one are the Waltz, the Tango, the Foxtrot and the Viennese Waltz."

"The Waltz and Viennese Waltz are basically the same, only the Waltz is a bit slower. They are very elegant dances and should have the appearance of walking on clouds."

"The Tango is a very passionate dance, a lot of emotion. This dance has a different hold than your used to, but it shouldn't be a problem." Moze was scribbling the information Ned was saying fastly into her notebook. Looking up once in a while to smile at Ned, and to see any examples.

"Last, the Foxtrot is a very smooth dance and there should be no jerkiness. Timing is very important. It should be: slow, quick, quick, slow."

"Now, for the Latin styles, there is the Cha Cha, Samba, Rumba, Paso Doble, and the Jive."

"The Cha Cha is a cheeky, lively and flirtatious dance. It has a catch me if you can atmosphere, and is light and bubbly."

"The Samba is an all out party dance. The major characteristic of the Samba is the vertical bounce action."

"The Rumba tells the story of love and eroticism between a man and a woman" Moze stiffened. Most of these dances sounded very, well, sexual. And she had to dance them with Ned? She was becoming less sure of her position as a best friend, and strange feelings kept emerging in her stomach. Could she really like Ned? "It should portray romance and have good interplay between the dancers."

"The Paso Doble is like a bullfight, where the man is the matador, and the woman is either the cape or the bull. It should make the man seem very strong." Moze chuckled at the part about the man being strong. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't picture Ned as a matador.

"The Jive is the fastest of the Latin dances and should show lots of kicks and flicks and twirling of the woman. Jive doesn't move around the dance floor like other dances, but its one of my favorite dances." Ned finished, than sat on the futon next to Moze.

"That was kinda weird. Now I know what teachers feel like." Ned shuttered and leaned back. "Err, any questions?"

"No, I don't think I have any." Moze responded. She leaned back like Ned, her notebook and pen still positioned in her lap. "Anyway, I think you'd make a great teacher!"

"Your just saying that." Ned said, nudging her with his elbow. "Anyway, I don't want to be a teacher, much less a Vice. Principal." Moze laughed at the memory of Career Day. She straightened again and stretched, then went to lean back down. Only, instead of hitting the back of the futon, she hit Ned. She froze. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she move from this awkward position?

Ned didn't seem to mind. He moved his arm so that she was laying in the crook his body, and his arm wrapped around her. Moze tried to relax herself.

"Hey Ned?"

"Yeah?" Ned asked. She could feel his gaze upon her. She turned her head to look at him as well.

"Who was your old dance partner, before she moved? I think that's what Todd told me…" Moze inquired. She really did want to know. And who's to know? Maybe she knew her.

"Er… You sure you want to know?" Ned replied shakily. Moze raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeeaah… I think I do want to know." Ned gulped, his eyes no longer contained the sparkle they had just a few seconds before.

"Okay." Ned responded, his voice shaking. "My old partner was, um, Suzie Crabgrass."

"WHAT?" Moze shouted, unbelieving.

"I'm sorry Moze! She was in the class when I joined, and I didn't have a partner, and her old partner had just quit the class. it's the reason we got together." Ned explained. Moze tried to clam his friend.

"No, I'm sorry. I just didn't realize you had so many secrets you kept from me." She confessed, hurt. Moze didn't understand. They were best friends, and she didn't keep anything from him. Why did he feel he had to keep stuff from her?

"Don't be sorry, Jennifer!" Ned exclaimed. He slunk his arm away from around her. The place it had been wrapped suddenly felt cold on Moze, and she wished he'd kept it there. Ned turned farther towards Moze, enabling him to look further into her eyes.

"I should have told you all of this, and you wouldn't believe how much I regret it." Ned spoke softly, truly. Moze wrapped herself in his words, believing everything he said. Moze nodded, a tear began to form in her eyes. Slowly, showing hesitation, Ned reached up and whipped it away. They sat there for a minute, his hand on her face, staring into each others eyes. Moze felt herself slowly moving forward, coming closer and closer to Ned.

Moze snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat. She turned and missed Ned's upset expression. He wrapped his arm around her again, so that they were in the same position they had been in a few minutes earlier.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Ned finally broke the silence.

"What do you think is going to happen with us?" Any ounce of relaxation she had left fled from Mozes body.

"Wh-what do you mean, us?" She asked hesitantly.

"You know, with the whole Loomer thing?" Moze let go of her breath, unaware she had even been holding it. She sunk back into Ned.

"I don't even want to think about that." Moze confessed, tilting her head back to look into Ned's eyes. "I mean, what's the worst Loomer can do to us?"

"More what's the worst Loomer can do to me!" Ned shuttered.

---

eee!! Another chappie up!

I know you guys like this, but i'm getting tired of chapters. I had to add something to keep it more intresting. Lets just say that won't be the last you hear from Suzie Crabgrass, or Loomer ;)

Anyways, I appreciate your reveiws sooo much, but if are going to say something that isn't supportive, please try and at least say what you didn't like, that way i can fis it and you can enjoy the chapters more! Thats my job as a writer.

Anywhoo... I'm planning a few more oneshotts that i'm not sure how long i can wait to do, so i might start working on it before i get out the next chapter. :/ I don't know, depends on my mood, i guess.

Enjoy! and please Review!! I almost have 30 reviews on this baby. :D

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	5. Super Extreme Voting Chapter

Disclaimer: If i owned Neds Declassified SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfics about them.

Dance

Super Special Review Voting!!!

Okay, so, heres the deal. I forgot to ut thi in my authors note last chappie, so i figure i can just put this here. :/ So, yeah.

Last Chapter, if you were paing attention, had a description of each dance they can dance. So, now, I have listed all of those dances and put the song i'd like to use for it. If you don't know the song, i suggest you listen to them. I have a very high quality of music tastes. xD kidding, kidding. But i tried to pick pretty well-rounded music.

Why i am doing this is so that i have an idea of what sort of dance I need to write for, and so the majority of veiwers can see the dance they prefeer.

I will take votes for a week, and i will close the polls on 9/21. Please use this format while voting:

dance-(any suggestions on music or dance)

dance2-(suggections...)

okay. get it, got it? good! Here are your choices!

Standard:

Waltz- When Your Gone/ Avril Lavinge

Tango- Satellite/ Smash Mouth

Foxtrot- Fidelity- Regina Spektor

Viennese Waltz- Hey There Delilah/ Plain White T's

Latin:

Cha Cha- Pump it/ Black-Eyed Peas

Samba- Here It Goes Again/ Ok Go

Rumba- Bliss/ Alice Peacock

Paso Doble- Kryptonite/ 3 Doors Down

Jive- What I Like About You/ The Kinks

* * *

Okee-Dokee! Vote away!

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neds Declassified SSG

Dance

Chapter 5

Ned stood that the bus stop, rocking on his heels. He was thinking of what might happen to him today. Loomer had a whole day to think of, probably, a barrel full of ideas to humiliate him. And not Moze.

Just the thought of her made a million other thoughts pop into his head. A video of their almost-kiss played though his mind. Ned began to blushed. This type of thing has been happening to him a lot lately. Getting overly jealous, his stomach churning whenever she was around. And no matter how strange it was, Ned almost thought he like it.

'Maybe,' Ned thought, 'I'm just being shallow like Cookie, and I want to use Moze as my crutch because Suzie moved away! No, I would never do that to Moze!'

A voice in the back of his head spoke out to him. 'You fool! You love her! Just get it over with and d-'

Ned was jerked from his thoughts by a sweet, familiar voice. "Hey, you okay? You were spacing." Moze said in her usual fashion. "Again." She added, laughing.

"Huh-what? I'm here!" Ned said loudly, straightening and looking around confused.

"Woh, you were really gone that time." Moze commented, smiling strangely as she examined Ned's features. "What were you thinking about that made you so unaware of the outside world?"

"Nothing!" Ned said quickly, not knowing why, but feeling as if he needed to hide what he had been thinking.

"If you don't tell me, I can just guess. I can basically read your mind anyway." Moze countered, leaning forward to look deeply into Ned's eyes. Ned blinked and pushed her gently away.

"What if I don't want you to know what I'm thinking about?" Ned stated matter-of-factly.

"More secrets? Gosh Ned!" Moze complained good-heartedly.

"No no no no no no!! That's not what I-" Ned said quickly, trying to cover his mistake and not picking up the hints that Moze had been joking.

"Don't even say it!" Moze said with fake drama, laying a hand on her forehead and leaning on Ned's shoulder lightly. "I understand. You… don't want me anymore!"

"No no no! I want you, I want you!" Ned pleaded to a laughing Moze. Ned looked strangely at Moze, thinking about what had just happened,

"So, Ned Bigby wants me?" She said, trying to contain her laughter and barely succeeding. Ned's face dropped when he realized what he had just said.

"That's not what I- I mean… yeah…" Ned stammered, slapping himself mentally. 'Why do I do this to myself?'

Moze let out some of her bottled-up laughter. "I'm sorry!" She managed to say when she calmed herself slightly. "I'm sorry, but that was too good." Ned looked strangely at her, shaking his head.

"You took advantage of me in my dazed state." He complained.

"And why exactly were you dazed, hm?" Moze countered.

"I was thinking about you!" Ned exclaimed immediately, not catching what he said until seeing the look on Moze's face.

"What?" Moze asked, shocked. Before Ned could answer her, the bus pulled up to their stop and Ned quickly got on.

Unfortunately for Ned, there was only one seat left. Meaning he'd have to sit with Moze in either a) a barrage of questions or b) awkward silence. And boy, did he hate both those options. Ned exhaled, unaware he had been holding any breath at all. This would be one long bus ride.

--At School--

Ned walked into school besides Cookie and Moze, who seemed to have completely forgotten what had happened not even 30 minutes before hand. He wasn't sure whether or not to be happy about this. The three split to go to their lockers, knowing they would meet back up in a few minutes at Cookies locker, since it was the closest to their first period class.

As he approached his locker, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Ned. 'Maybe Loomer decided to lay off!' Ned thought happily. He put in his locker combination, and opened it with slight hesitation. Right after he opened it, a pink tutu popped out of the post-it filled locker and hit Ned in the face.

Loomer's insane laughs came not long after.

"Look at the frilly little dancer boy!" Loomer mocked.

"Aha, yeah! Dancer boy!" Crony echoed.

"Why don't you put on that tutu and dance for us, Dancer Boy!" Loomer shot at Ned, giving Buzz a high-five and walking away laughing.

"I'm a BALLROOM DANCER!" Ned called after them. The word was already out, no use keeping it a secret now. Ned took out his books, slammed his locker closed and, tutu in hand, made his way to Cookies locker.

As Ned neared his friends, they both exchanged a glace after eyeing the tutu in his hand.

"Is there something else I should know about?" Moze asked, raising one eyebrow. Cookie let out a small laugh, but stopped abruptly after getting a mean glance from Ned.

"No! Loomer stuffed this in my locker." Ned explained.

"Loomer knows?" Cookie asked.

"Ugh, yes!" Moze complained. "I thought I got him yesterday!"

"Apparently not!" Ned replied, holding up the tutu.

"I swear, if he does one more thing to you!" Moze threatened, shaking her head and staring off down the hall at something.

"What, will you beat 'em up?" Cookie joked, laughing hysterically at his own joke until realizing Moze was looking at him evilly. "I mean, you…uh…Go Moze…"

Ned smiled. "It's okay. What else can they possibly do to me?"

--Lunch--

"Okay, so far today, Loomer as mocked me, put a banner on my locker, spun me against my will, and announced it over the intercom." Ned complained angrily, listing the things off on his fingers. "How he got to the intercom, who knows, but now the whole school _knows!_"

"I can't believe Loomer!" Moze said loudly, but not yet shouting. "Why does he have to torment other kids for no reason at all? He's not even that tough. _I _could take him!"

"You're forgetting that Loomer wouldn't hurt you to save his life." Cookie pointed out, promptly putting a spoon-full of corn in his mouth.

Moze looked a bit less determined, but still angry. Ned looked a bit green. "Oh God. He probably still has something worse than all those things planned for me."

"Ned, don't think that way! We have the rest of our classes together, so I'll stay with you the rest of the day." Moze promised.

"Thanks, but I don't think you could even stop Loomer's wrath." Ned replied hopelessly, receiving a annoyed sigh from Moze.

Moze was about to talk back when Lunch Lady's voice rung through the lunchroom. "Alright, kids! Get your trash away, now! Lunch is just about over." The trio got up and threw away their food, and placed their trays onto the designated table. They then joined the crowd forming around the door waiting for the bell to ring.

"Still, I think my presence will help a bit." Moze said assuringly. Ned smiled as the bell rung, and they were pushed forward by the crowd into the hallway.

"Well, have fun in Social Studies." Cookie said, looked wearily about. "I have to go to math with Evelyn."

"Good luck man." Ned said encouragingly. Evelyn poked her head out from around a corner of the hallway.

"Cook! Walk me to class!" She demanded. Cookie sighed loudly and marched over to her. Moze let out a few laughs.

"That girl is just so…. Out there." She said finally. Ned nodded his head in agreement and they two began to walk to Social Studies class.

--Dismissal--

Ned walked out of his last class with Moze directly behind him. So far Loomer had done nothing to him. Maybe Moze had been right! Moze quickened her step a bit so that she was walking next to Ned and not behind him.

"Moze, I think you saved my hind today!" Ned exclaimed, enveloping her into a hug when they reached her locker. Moze wrapped her arms around him as well, breathing in his aroma deeply, and relishing being in this position. Ned had his nose in her hair, his hand absent-mindedly running further and further down her back. Moze didn't understand why she was enjoying this so much. It was only Ned, right? She felt his hand slowing making its way down to the small of her back, her butt even, and panicked. She stiffened and began to pull away. What was happening to them?

Ned felt her pulling away and released, feeling disappointment and longing. Moze turned abruptly and opened her locker, taking out the stuff she might need. She turned to say something to Ned, only to find he was gone. "Ned?" She again to see Ned pinned against the opposite lockers by Loomer.

Rage rushed through her. She could hear Loomer harassing Ned.

"Punk! What were you doing with Jennifer? My Jennifer?" He screamed. A group had formed around them by now, Moze could hardly see what was happening. She heard Ned give out a yelp and she knew she had to do something. She pushed herself through the crowd to the open half-circle that was around them.

"Loomer stop!" She shouted. Loomer turned his head and his expression softened a bit. He still held Ned to the lockers by his shoulders. A trickle of blood was coming from Ned's nose. "What do you do to him?" She demanded.

"What did I do?" Loomer laughed. "More like what did you two do! I saw you hugging romantically. You think I'm going to take that?"

"Yes, I do!" Moze replied moodily. "Because why shouldn't you? There is nothing going on between us!" Loomer's face hardened. He turned from her and looked harshly at Ned.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked softly, but still with anger. Ned whimpered under his intense gaze, fearing for his life.

"What type of question is-"

"ANSWER IT!!" Loomer screamed.

"So what if I do?" Moze shouted back. She didn't want to answer the question because, truthfully, she didn't know the answer. Loomer growled and lobbed another punch at Ned, hitting his eye. Ned yelped in pain, his head banged against the lockers from the force of Loomer's fist.

"Ned!" Moze called out. She rushed over and shoved Loomer off of him. Ned collapsed in her arms. "Loomer, look what you've done! Why does it have to be this way?" Loomer was breathing heavily. His menacing gaze flitted from Ned, the to Moze, then back again. His chest rose visually from his large breaths.

"Stay out of this, Jennifer." He hissed.

"Why shouldn't I, Billy? Doesn't this concern me?" Jennifer shot at him. Loomer growled, causing Ned to flinch back a bit in Mozes arms. Moze confidently stood her ground.

"He's been doing something I don't like with you." He mummered.

"What? Like this?" Moze turned to face Ned, and turned him to her. She leaned forward and grabbed his collar and planted her lips on his.

Time stopped. There was no sound and the crowd around them blurred. There was nothing but each other, until there was nothing but black.

---

:3 my evil, diabolical plot has begun! Mwahaha!

I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been super busy, so I made this extra-long super chapter to make up for it. :3 This was by far my favorite chapter so far.

I won't update this for a while again while I work on my Halloween Oneshott special:3 It's going to be a Cookie tribute, since I think there needs to be one and there is none. J Be on the lookout for it!

REVIEW!! I will definitely not update untill I get 10 reviews. :3

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neds Declassified SSG

Chapter 6

Ned groggily came back into focus. His head throbbed and he carefully placed his hand on his head as he let a moan escape from his lips. He looked around him. Where had the hallway gone? Why couldn't he remember anything that had happened? He looked around him. He was in the nurses office. Moze was in the seat next to him with her eyes half open holding an icepack to her head. When she realized he had woken up, her eyes brightened and she smiled sadly at him. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Welcome back!" Nurse Hunsucker cut in, handing Ned an ice pack like Mozes.

"Um, thanks." Ned said, glancing sideways at Moze as she stifled a laugh. She had a theory that Nurse Hunsucker liked him more than just a 'patient' ever since she kissed him. Moze tried again to tell Ned something.

"There you two are!" Principal Wright said, walking into the Nurses room. "I'm glad your alright! You had quite a spill!"

"Yeah, what exactly happened?" Ned asked. A pain erupted in his stomach and another groan escaped his lips. Nurse Hunsucker came over and asked him where he felt the pain the most. Ned pointed to his stomach. She lifted his shirt revealing a large purple bruise. Nurse Hunsucker drew in a breath and Moze placed her free hand over her mouth.

"If you'd like to know," Principal Wright said, his face etched with worry as he eyed Ned's new bruise. "Billy punched you, Ned, very hardly from what I've heard, then fell into Jennifer causing the two of you to collapse to the ground. Ned, you were knocked out from Billy's blow, but Jennifer here was knocked out from hitting her head on the tile when you fell into her. Thank goodness you were only unconscious temporarily!"

"Wow." Ned managed to squeak. The pain in his stomach had only now begun to throb. Nurse Hunsucker was applying an ointment to (hopefully) have it hurt less. She then slapped on a considerably large band-aide.

"Ned-" Moze began, but was cut off yet again.

"Jennifer! Ned! Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Mosely and Mrs. Bigby came rushing through the door of the nurses office. Mrs. Mosely enveloped Moze into a large hug while Mrs. Bigby continually kissed Ned's forehead.

"Mom stop!" came Ned's muffled voice, partly from being embraced by his mother and partly from the newly fashioned bruise on his stomach.

"Ned, honey, I was so worried about you!! When Mrs. Mosely and I found out we came as soon as we could!"

"Jenny, what happened?" Mrs. Mosely asked her daughter. She was about to reply when Principle Wright answered for her.

"I just told Ned and Jennifer what happened. A student at the school, Billy Loomer, punched Ned who knocked into Jennifer, leaving them both unconscious. Temporarily, as you can see" Moze crossed her arms over her chest while he spoke.

"I hope this Loomer kid has been punished! I will not tolerate some nasty boy bullying my Neddy!" Mrs. Bigby cried. Ned sheepishly looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, ma'am! Mr. Loomer has been suspended" Principal Wright informed her.

Ned leaned over to talk to Moze. "Want to practice after school today?" Moze turned to him and smiled.

"Sur-" Moze began.

"Jennifer, Ned! You will do no such thing!" Mrs. Mosely scolded. Moze slumped and glared at her mother.

"Sue's right!" Mrs. Bigby said. "You two are in no condition to dance at all."

"Fine." Ned said, defeated. "But can we still hang out? It is Friday Movie Night." The two moms exchanged a look.

"Alright." Mrs. Bigby agreed. Ned smiled at Moze in victory.

"We'll practice anyway" Ned whispered to Moze. She giggled in response.

"Is-" Moze began, when she was cut off gain by her mother.

"Is it okay if we bring them home now?" She asked. Moze adverted her eyes to the ground and mumbled something to herself.

"Yeah, you can take 'em home. Just keep an eye on 'em." Nurse Hunsucker said, taking off her rubber gloves and throwing them in the trash bin. "I'm goin' home." She stated to the room, and was gone.

"Have a safe journey home!" Principal Wright said, and left as well. The two friends and their mothers left shortly after and headed to the car.

"Well that was quite a scare! Jennifer, do you know why this happened?" Mrs. Bigby asked her neighbor from the steering wheel. Mrs. Mosely was seated next to her in the passengers seat with Ned and Moze in the back.

Moze continued looking out the window.

"Jennifer, answer Mrs. Bigby!" Her mother scolded.

"Oh! So I can talk now without being interrupted?" She said moodily. Mrs. Mosely gave her daughter a warning look and Moze sighed.

"Well, I guess Loomer found out that Ned was in dance class and was harassing him for it, which I think is ridicules! At dismissal, Loomer started beating Ned up, and I came to stop the fight, and, well, you know the rest." Moze explained. Ned shot her a quick glance that Moze couldn't quite understand. Undoubtedly it was about the kiss.

--At the Bigby House--

The two friends get out of the car as quickly as possible and went inside. Ned ushered his mother away from the living room. He needed to talk to Moze A.S.A.P.

Moze sat timidly on Ned's couch, sitting on the edge of her seat. Never before had she been so nervous in Ned's house before, and she wasn't quite sure why. Moze could hear her heart in her ears as Ned re-entered the room.

"What the _hell _was that?" Ned asked her angrily. Moze looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me? I was trying to help you!" She shouted back. "You think I was just going to stand by and watch?"

"Well, no," Ned admitted, "But you got hurt and-"

"Ned I'm fine!" Moze insisted.

"No! You were knocked unconscious, and I can't help but feel responsible."

"But you didn't even do anything! Loomer's the one that punched you and I-" Moze stopped and lowered her voice, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I kissed you." Ned looked at his feet.

"At least we won't have any trouble with the chemistry…" He muttered.

"Heh, well… should we choose our dances now?" Moze asked, quickly changing the subject. Ned smiled to himself. They seemed to be able to be at each others throats at one minute, and being friendly the next.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it, and maybe we should do an easier dance for one of them. Like the waltz?" Ned suggested.

"Sounds good to me! And what about a cha cha for the Latin? We have to do two dances, right?"

"Yes, we do. And a cha cha will be fun! Nice and fast." Ned said with a goofy grin on. "I'll teach you some hip exercises later." Moze gulped. She had tried to pick the dance that seemed the least romantic to her.

"What movie should we watch?" Moze asked.

"Spiderman 3?" Ned suggested. He bought the movie as soon as it came out, convinced it was the best movie series and the third brought justice to the trilogy, unlike most extensions of movies.

"Sure, if we must." Moze said. She didn't care much for Spiderman. They were too loud, though she did like the romance aspect of the movies.

Ned pumped his fist in victory and placed the DVD carefully in the player.

--One Hour Later--

Moze's eyes drooped again. She snapped them open quickly and stifled a yawn. She wouldn't fall asleep, not with Ned being so excited over this movie. He had been giving her little tidbits about the movie every few minutes.

"I love this part!" Ned leaned over and told her, again.

"Mm-hmm." Moze mumbled, her eyes flickering closed again. The sleep took over, and truthfully, she found it more pleasant that watching the movie in her tired state. Her head drooped onto his shoulder carefully Ned flinched a bit in surprise, which caused her head to jerk back up again. Mozes eyes opened slightly in alarm. "Wha-what happened? Did I hurt you?" She asked drowsily.

Ned let out a small chuckle. "No, just startled me, that's all. You can put your head back if you want."

"Kay." She said softly, her voice breaking off as her eyes closed again and her head went back down onto his shoulder. Ned smiled. The flashes from the television lighting their faces.

'Even when she's asleep and not really thinking all the way, she still cares about me as much as she does when she's wide awake.' Ned thought to himself. He took his eyes off of her sleeping form hesitantly. Although it scared him a little, he had a feeling that he might be feeling things more than friendship towards Moze. And yes, he wanted her to feel the same way about him, but he doubted it. She had only kissed him today to prove a point. Ned knew as well as anyone that Moze would do about anything to prove a point. He sighed and focused his attention back to the movie, just in time for him to see Peter and Mary J kissing. Ned grimaced in his head and looked away from the screen.

"This might just be harder than I thought. And I thought it would be pretty hard."

---

Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, soorrrryyyyyyy!!!

I know this has taken me a very long while, and this is due from me being busy and me being a procrastinator.

Mostly the procrastination part, though. I really hoped you liked this chapter:3 Enjoy!

Sorry!!

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Neds Declassified SSG. If i did, i would be richer than i am now. And i would have put myself on the show.

Chapter 7

-2 Months Later-

-At the Bus Stop-

Moze paced back and forth repeating 'Oh my god'. Ned walked up to her, watching her strangely.

"Are… you okay?" He asked, unsure he really was ready for her to blow all of her problems on him. This has happened enough times in their life that he knew how bad Moze could get, and it was at it's worst when she paced.

"No!" She gasped, not stopping her quick pacing. "The competition is TOMORROW and I know we went over the steps so many times, but I swear to you I can't remember them!" Ned let out a sigh.

"You need to relax!" Ned said, putting his hand on her shoulder and stopped her in her pacing. "You've performed before, you'll do perfect like you have between in practice"

"But that's practice! Its different when you have those judges staring at you!" Moze screeched. She shifted on the balls of her feet anxiously. "Hey, do you think we can skip school and practice the whole day instead?"

"This is Moze saying this….? You want to skip school?" Ned said in awe.

"I know, I know! I'm just…. RRAHH!" She roared, frustrated and nervous.

"Calm down! Just- I can't believe I'm giving you this advice-really try to focus and get into your first period math class. It will calm you down and get your mind off it."

"Okay." Moze said quietly, looking hopefully into Ned's eyes. Ned smiled as the bus pulled up and they shuffled on. "Thanks Ned." She said into his ear as they seated themselves on the noisy bus.

"Anything for you." He replied sincerely. Moze blushed and smiled.

-At School-

Getting off of the bus and walking into the school, Moze seemed considerably less nervous than she did at the bus stop. Ned smiled knowing that she wouldn't be thinking about the competition at all by the end of the day. Well, until they did there last practice and perfected what was already perfect, just because he knew Moze would want to. Moze, Cookie, and Ned stopped at his locker, since Cookie was unable to talk to them on the bus, he had to finish his science homework from the night before.

"So how are you guys? The Ballroom competition is tomorrow, right?" Cookie asked. Moze noticeably tensed at the mention of the competition.

"I'm trying not to think about it." She said as politely as possible through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Cookie said, eyes widened in fear. "S-sorry!"

"Cookie." Ned said unbelievingly in his fear.

"I'm sorry Ned! I'm just scared she's going to hurt me!" As Cookie said this Moze smiled causing Cookie to shudder. "Her punches hurt, you know!"

"I'm should you'd survive if Moze did hit you, but she was only worried about the-" Ned cut himself off as he saw Moze eyeing him. "-uh, thing…'

"I'm going to go to my locker and get my math book and stuff." Moze said, becoming a bit happier as she mentioned math. "I'll use your tip, Ned." She walked off down the hall to her locker, and Ned's eyes followed her all the way down the hall, and lingered at the corner where she disappeared.

"Uh, Ned?" Cookie asked in hesitation.

"What?" Ned answered, looking back to Cookie, slowly taking his eyes off of the hallway.

"Nothing, just that you were creeping me out." Cookie stated. "Well, I'm going to go to my locker too. The bell rings in 8 minutes."

"Alright." Ned sighed. "See ya later, Cook."

-At Mozes Locker-

Moze pulled open her locker and began to exchange the books she had for last nights homework for her math supplies. She was about to put her Social Studies book into her locker when Coconut Head and Martin came up to her.

"Hey Moze!" Coconut Head greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Moze gave him a strange look. "Fine…"

"Really? Because we thought that you might be nervous with your huge ballroom competition being tonight, and because its your first one. Especially with those judges staring at you and watching your every move, and the crowd full of all the mothers of your competition hoping you mess up so that their child can win and not you. I would be a nervous wreck right now! Its hard for me to belie-"

"I am, Martin." Moze said firmly, cutting Martin off. "I was nervous, but I was starting to forget about my nerves until now." Martin looked like she had stabbed him right in the heart.

"Sorry, Jennifer. Really, I didn't mean to make you think ab-"

"I think we'll go to class now." Coconut Head interrupted, dragging Martin off to their first period class. Moze sighed and closed her locker door, walking timidly off to her math class.

-After First Period-

Moze walked out of Math class to see Ned waiting patiently for her by the door. She smiled at him. "Hey Ned."

"So, how did math go? Good?" He asked hurriedly.

"Math went fine. It's Martin that turned today into a blubbering mess. After that run in with Loomer a few months ago, everyone seems to know about our dance thing! They've been asking me how I am and if I'm nervous all day, and that's only making me more nervous!" Moze ranted. Ned looked away and clenched his fist.

"Curse you, Martin Quirley."

"Ned, it's fine. So I'm a little nervous?" Moze said, trying to calm Ned, and herself, down. Ned gave her a questioning look. "Okay, I'm a lot nervous. But it would happen that I can control my nerves very well."

"Is that what this morning at the bus stop was?" Ned asked sarcastically. All of the sudden, an idea came to his mind. "Quick, what are the first moves of the chacha, third verse?"

"Front step, back step, side step, together." Moze answered without thinking. She brightened. "Oh my goodness! I _do_ know the steps!" She said excitedly. "Thanks Ned!"

"Like I said, anything for you."

"You're too good for me." Moze smiled, and pulled Ned in for a hug as the warning bell rang. "I better go." She said and rushed off to her next class. Ned smiled too, and watched her go for a moment before turning around to get to him class. When he turned, he nearly bumped into Loomer.

"S-sorry Loomer." Ned squeaked. Billy smirked.

"Yeah, well watch yourself." He said loudly. He brushed hardly against Ned as he walked past him. Ned let out a breath when Loomer was gone, and hurried off to second period as the bell rang.

-After School-

-The Mosley Residence-

"Wouldn't 2-and-3 look better than just 2-3?" Moze asked. Her and Ned were practicing and critiquing their dances for the last time before the contest in her basement.

"It might look better, but it would throw us off for the 4-5-and-6-and-7-8 bit that comes after it." Ned argued.

"But it would look better!" Moze repeated. "And with practice, we could get it."

"Why mess with a perfectly good dance that we already know?" Ned rebounded.

"Because _it would look better!_" Moze shouted.

"Keep it down, down there honey!" Mrs. Mosley shouted from the top of the basement stairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Mosley." Ned called back. "Okay, lets run through it a few time with the 2-and-3 and see how it does." Ned compromised, still sure that he was right in this situation.

Moze pressed play on the stereo, and they began their chacha, which they where currently critiquing since it was a harder dance than the waltz was. The two carried out the dance perfectly. Once they got to the chancing part that they had argued over, Moze seemed to have forgotten about the change she was trying to make and went with how they had originally danced it. Ned smirked as he noticed this. They finished the dance in pose and Moze thought over the dance and how she thought they did. Her smile faded as she realized what she did. Ned's smirk widened.

"Let's try again." Moze insisted.

"You'll just forget again. We went over it so much, doing 2-3 is like instinct!" Ned told her.

"No. Lets try again." Moze pressed.

"Fine, but your not going to do it." Ned pressed the play button on the stereo and they began to dance again. Mozes face visibly showed she was determined. At the 2-3, Moze carried out the 2-and-3 with ease, and Ned followed when he realized that she did it. He smiled for her, and she smirked knowing she hit the move. When the dance ended, Moze smiled and shot a challenging look at Ned.

"Okay, you did it. We can change the move." He surrendered. Moze pumped her fist.

"Yes!"

Ned laughed. "Alright, Lets go through that a few more times, and then the Waltz."

---

Soooooo Sorry! We had finals so I never had the chance to get on the compy!!

I hope you all r&r! Read and Review: ) I worked hard on this chapter and it might be one of my favorites.

So, about this story, there might be one or two chapters left. I'm not sure if I want to split up the compotion or leave it as one big thing yet.

Untill next time!

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Stacy and Mark own themselves.

Dance

Chapter 8

Moze rushed from her bathroom and back into her bedroom, a case of foundation in hand.

"Here Ned, We should get our hair and makeup done for the waltz before we get there so we have more time. Isn't that was Todd wanted us to do, anyway?" She said talking at a rapid speed. She tossed him the foundation.

"Hold on! There is no way I'm wearing any makeup." Ned said, tossing her back the case of makeup.

Moze scowled. "Yeah, you are!" She tossed him back the foundation. "You have to if you want to look good on the dance floor with all the lights on us. It's like drama club for the actors! All the guys have to wear makeup too!"

"I don't even know how to put it on. What do you do with this, exactly?" He asked, holding up the case. Moze looked at him bewildered.

"You got to be kidding me."

"I _am_ a guy, you know."

"That's true, I guess." Moze said, she looked at his face. "I guess I can do it for you, it's not like you have acne or anything, so I won't have to use concealer…"

"Okay, cool! I can do my own hair." Ned replied. Moze smiled and went to her bathroom to get her makeup bag. She came back in and placed her makeup on a nearby table. She pulled the chair from her desk and instructed him to sit down.

She opened a case and swirled a brush around in it contents. Moze began to apply the makeup to his face, and he let his eyes study her own. He couldn't help but think the determined look on her face was cute. He let her put the makeup on his face, and he was able to stare at her without her thinking anything strange about it. It was the perfect situation. But, he was caught. Her brown eyes caught his blue ones. A blush spread over Moze's face and Ned smiled sheepishly, turning his gaze away with reluctance.

Not a moment later, she was back to fussing over his makeup and hair. Apparently she had decided that she would do it anyway. Ned sighed. It was like the feeling that was there a moment ago was just being brushed aside.

"There. I think that looks good." Moze finally said. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror that was in her bedroom. In his tux with his hair slicked back, even he had to admit that he looked nice. Moze smiled at her work and grabbed her bag of makeup and other girlish items. She rushed herself into the bathroom, saying she just needed a few finishing touches, and to put on her dress for the waltz. He watched her disappear and the door close behind her.

Nerves began to come into Ned. Today was his, and Mozes', first competition. He didn't have tips for this. He had no idea what to do. What if he forgot the steps? What it he let Moze down?

No, he wouldn't think about that. He couldn't let himself get too worked up about nothing.

Not long after she entered, Moze came out of her bathroom.

"Oh my God."

"What? Do I look bad?" Moze asked, looking down over her dress. It was a light teal and strapless, going just below her ankle. She had matching gloves that slunk up her arms and to the elbow. Her hair was pinned up an the sides and the rest flowed down in loose spirals. The bottom of the dress was simply decorated with sparkling sequins.

"No, just the opposite!" Ned said quickly. "You look… Amazing." It was the only word that came to his mind. A moment later, another entered his thoughts. 'Beautiful,'.

Moze smiled shyly. "You look pretty amazing yourself." She said.

"Thanks." He offered her his arm. "The chariot awaits!" He said in sing-song voice, referring to the car.

Moze giggled and linked her arm with his. She looked over her shoulder to the digital clock in her room. "And just on time!" She announced happily.

"That's so like you."

"Shut up."

"That's not very lady-like." Ned ridiculed. She smiled as they made their way down the stairs.

Their parents snapped a few pictures, loaded things in the car- like their Salsa outfits - and they were on their way.

--Around 45 Minutes Later--

--The Competition--

"Here we are, kiddos! Excited?" Mr. Bigby called from the drivers seat of their large van. Both families had packed inside. Mister and Misses Bigby in front, Misses Mosely and Moze's older brother and Ned's little sister in the second row of seats, and Ned and Moze squished in the back with all their things.

"If that's what you want to call it." Moze replied. Mr. Bigby let out a hardy laugh and turned off the ignition.

Ned turned to Moze. "I'm sorry your dad couldn't make it."

"It's fine, really!" Moze said. "He can't help he had to go out last minute on business. It happens all the time." She smiled meekly. They got out of the car together and looked at the building in front of them. Moze had her heels in hand, she was now in flats.

"This is it." Ned said. He looked into her eyes and a real smile graced itself onto her face.

"Let's rock this thing." She replied. They laughed, linked arms, and hurried into the ballroom.

"Ned! Moze!" A familiar voice call at them when they entered. Todd was walking towards him, a proud smile displayed on his face. "How are you guys feeling?"

Ned and Moze shared a look and answered at the same time, "Nervous!"

"Good!" Todd said happily. Moze cocked an eyebrow. "It will make the experience more enjoyable, trust me." He gave the two a hug, then hurried off to great someone else.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff set up in the dressing room. Want to go with me to find them?" Ned asked.

"Sure!" Moze replied. They quickly said goodbye to their families and headed off.

On their way to the backstage area, Ned and Moze had to pass the dance floor. A few couples were already practicing. Moze watched them in awe. They were _good_.

"Ned, look at them! They're brilliant." Her gaze swept over to a new couple.

Wait… Why did that brunette look so familiar?

"Don't watch them, Moze." Ned said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Besides, I think they are in a higher level than us."

"Good." They walked away and to the back dressing rooms.

"See you a bit late for some last-minute practice?" Ned offered before Moze walked into the girls dressing room. She smiled.

"Sure. Be out in a bit."

--20 Minutes Later--

Ned and Moze finished their fourth run-through of the waltz when someone boomed over the speakers.

"And now for the Upper Intermediate Round. Up first is Stacy Marcenatoe and Mark Hofferson! On deck is Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosley." (A/N: Hee hee. : D I put you guys in my story!!)

"Ohmiigosh! Ned we're next." Moze said frantically, look at Ned with a sense of panic.

"Don't worry about it. Out there, with all the people watching, don't even look into the audience to find you're parents, not until we are done. While we're dancing, it'll be just you and me. Just like practice." Ned said calmly.

"How do you know we won't mess up?"

"I don't know. But I have faith in our skills." Ned said with a goofy grin, then broke out into a disco. Moze giggled and slapped his arm.

Back out in the competition, the music just stopped and applause erupted. Stacy and Mark walked off the stage smiling and holding hands. Once out of sight of the crowd, they jumped and hugged each other. Stacy released herself from the hug and looked at Ned and Moze.

"Good luck, you guys. It soo much fun!" Stacy squealed. Mark just smiled and the two walked away together.

"Great job, Mark and Stacy!" The man on the intercom said happily. "And now up, Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosley!" Ned grabbed Moze's hand and they walked out to the dance floor. They set themselves up in the middle of the floor and Ned squeezed her hand before going into position.

"This is it. Just me and you." He whispered.

The music began and they started to dance.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in._

They started out apart. Moze twirled to Ned and then circled each other. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, then her spun her out and back to him, meeting each other in a standard hold. They twirled together and stared in each others eyes, a connection forming that they never felt in practice.

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

They began to waltz around the ballroom, utilizing it's space. A spotlight followed them around, the rest of the room in darkness. Every so often they would twirl or do a dip. The crowd was mesmerized by the dance's beauty and the connection of the dancers.

They allowed themselves to be taken over by the music.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you._

They were lost in each other, forgetting the dance and the competition. The movements came easily to them, it was second nature. All there was the music and each other. Nothing else mattered. They were swept up in each other.

_If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

They were forced to tune back in to the dance when they heard the lyrics to the song signal the big finish. They gracefully spun to opposite sides of the dance floor, then ran to each other. Ned took Moze up into a graceful lift. Moze hand her arms out and Ned lifted her above his head in a motion very much like the Titanic. (A/N: To those confused, the hole 'I'm the queen of the world!' thing.)

_If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

Ned let her down into a soft embrace and they swirled for a few moments until the end of the song. They held each other close as the song ended, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You were right." Moze whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked.

"You said we would do good, and we did." Moze smiled up at him, and he returned the smile. He leaned his head forward, but stopped a few centimeter away from her lips. He leaned his head next to her ear.

"I just realized something." He whispered to her.

"What?" Moze whispered back. Her breath playing on his ear made him shiver.He took back his head and smiled.

"This."Ned leaned into her and placed a soft passionate kiss on her lips. She immediately responded, but they quickly broke off at the cheer of the crowd. Oh, right. The competition.

Ned took Mozes hand and led her off stage. As soon as they were off, he took her in his arms and kissed her again. Moze smiled against his lips, all her cares floating away.

"Oh my gosh! Ned, is that you?!" A horridly familiar squeak sounded behind them. The two now-more-than-best friends whipped around to see who it was. Ned's jaw dropped and Moze's eyes widened.

"Suzie Crabgrass!"

* * *

Heh heh heh… D: Don't kill me!

I know I haven't updated in, like, 5 months, but here ya go! The next chapter is the last chapter. I'm most likely writing it as you read this, so… It will be up by next Friday, I promise!!

Anywho, this took so long because of a disappointment by a lack of reviews, procrastination, and the school musical in which I was in. I got to ballroom dance in it too, I was insanely happy.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REIVIEW!!

-Freak-a-Zoid


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, for this it might be helpfull to read the end of chapter 8, but here is some background info:

Ned and Moze have just kissed, but were interupted by Suzie.

Moze was forced by her mom to take ballroom dance, and her partner is Ned

They have only kissed once before, in chapter 5, because Moze was proving a point to Billy Loomer.

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Neds Declassified SSG or Smash Mouth

Dance

Chapter 9

"Suzie Crabgrass!"

Suzie smiled and squealed, going in to hug the two. "Ned, Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

Moze narrowed her eyes. "Ned and I are in the competition."

Suzie's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, that's really cool! Are you guys-?"

"Partners? Yeah, we are." Moze finished. Ned frowned. Why did Suzie come in at the worst times?

"Yeah, and we need to get ready for the Latin round so-" Ned began, taking Moze's hand and beginning to walk away.

"What's the rush? This round just started!" Suzie said, flicking out her hand, then reaching out and grabbing Ned's other wrist.

'Oh you did NOT just do that.' Moze thought angrily, her displeasure written plainly on her face. Ned's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from Suzie's near-death grip. Suzie looked surprised and, not too astonishingly, Moze looked triumphant.

"No, Suzie, me and Moze are going to go talk. Maybe we'll see you later?" Ned said nicely, wanting to get away from Suzie, but not wanting to be rude to his ex-girlfriend.

"Fine, Ned. If you don't want to be with me…" Suzie began, sniffling feebly.

"Suzie, I'm not sure if you thought you were hallucinating, or you're just plain _dumb_, but me and Ned are together now. Not sure if you saw us _making out_ just a few seconds ago?" Moze told her harshly. Suzie was taken a back. She put a dainty hand on her chest to show surprise and she wiped away a non-existent tear.

Ned looked at Moze and smiled. He had finally got what he wanted for so long. Moze smiled back, and as if for emphasis, she gave him a soft peck on the lips. Suzie's jaw dropped and she stomped away. Ned watched her go sadly, and Moze's smile dropped.

"Ned…?"

"No, no, no! It's not like that Moze! I just don't want to make an enemy or anything." Ned reassured her. Moze frowned with frustration.

"Why does she always come at the worst times?" Moze asked, starting to walk the opposite way.

"That's just what I was thinking." Ned replied. They both laughed and shared another sweet kiss, then went to their separate dressing rooms to get ready to cha cha.

Moze was swiping more blush onto her cheeks when the door to the girls dressing room slammed open. Her mirror was opposite to the door, so she checked to see who it was without turning around.

"Hello Jennifer. Mind if we have a little chat?" The girl asked mercilessly. Moze calmly turned around.

"Sure, Suzie! What do you want to talk about?"

"Ha ha, you're so clever!" Suzie hissed. Moze's eyes went wide.

"Calm down, Suzie!"

Suzie frowned and clenched her fists. Moze got up from her seat and walked over to her. A strange smell wafted off of her.

"You know what, Jennifer? You are _not_ a good friend!" Suzie shouted at her, pointing out an accusing finger. She began to wobble and Moze reached out to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Suzie! Are you drunk?" Moze asked in a worried voice.

No answer came.

Suzie lay in her arms unconscious.

Ned was finished getting ready. He was in his red , sleeveless top that matched Mozes dress, and black pants. He looked himself over once in the mirror and decided to go see if Moze was ready.

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Moze? Are you decent?" He called.

"Ned!" Moze's muffled yell came though the door. It was rapidly opened to show a distressed and disheveled Moze. She was wearing one of his gray sweatshirts over her cha cha dress, which made him sad. He was kinda of hoping to see her in a skimpier outfit. "Thank goodness you're here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked frantically. He instantly knew when he saw Suzie lying limp on a chair. "Oh my God!! You killed Suzie Crabgrass!"

"I didn't kill her!" Moze hissed. "She blacked out. I think she's drunk!"

"Suzie?"

"No, the other girl passed out in the room. YES Suzie!" Moze seethed. Ned through up his hands.

"No need to get angry at me." Ned said. Moze drew in a breath.

"Sorry, but she burst in all upset and saying things like I wasn't a good friend… It was kinda scary!" Ned frowned and took her hand. He looked over at Suzie, who was beginning to stir.

"She's getting up!" Ned said, elbowing Moze's arm. Moze stiffened besides him.

Suzie groaned as she sat up and grabbed her head. "Wha- What happened?" She said, focusing on the ground. She looked up after a few moments and was startled to see Ned and Moze. "What's going on?" She asked woozily.

"You kinda-er-passed out." Moze told her. Suzie's jaw slung open.

"I _did_? I don't remember…" Suzie shook her head and put a hand to her cheeks. They looked clammy and pasty. "The last think I remember is…" She looked up shocked.

"What?" Ned prodded, wanting her to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Moze. I was so upset, and I found a bottle of wine… and I don't know what I was thinking. I was angry." Suzie mumbled. Moze's eyes grew wide.

"No, I should be the sorry one. I was being too mean to you." Moze said quickly.

"Don't even say it, Jennifer. I deserve it." Suzie tried to get up, and wobbled slightly. She grabbed the back of a nearby chair. A moment of silence passed and Suzie began to make her way to the door. She stopped in front of Ned and looked up at him.

"Bye, Ned." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes. She hurried away, and Ned sadly watched her go. Moze looked up at him, she couldn't see into his eyes.

"What are you thinking, Bigby?" She asked.

"I don't know… You think she still likes me?" He asked, looking at her.

"Well, taking to account the fact that she would have attacked me if she didn't pass out… yeeah I think she does." Moze said with a slight smile.

"That's kinda ionic." He mumbled with a smirk, then shrugged. "Oh well, I've got my little Mozey-poo now." He hugged her, but she pushed him away laughing.

"Mozey-poo? Really?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with that?"

"If you keep calling me that, we're going to have some issues." Moze said simply.

"Alright… Mozey-poo."

"Ned Bigby!" She yelled with happiness and annoyance. He let out a yelp and began to run out the door and away from his crazy girlfriend. She chased after him, perfectly curled brown hair whipping out behind her. "Get back here!"

Ned and Moze were waiting to go up for their cha cha routine, feeling very nervous. Moze had taken off the gray sweatshirt and revealed a red, sparkly dress that stopped at the lower thigh. It had clear straps running over each shoulder and across the back, giving the appearance of being strapless. The skirt had many red strings, so when she twirled they all fanned out.

"I think I'm ready for this one." Moze said with a hint of confidence.

"I know we're ready." Ned said, smiling at her. She returned the smile and grabbed his hand as their names were about to be called.

"Thank you, Mark and Stacy, for that excellent samba! Let's give them a cheer!" The announcer said as the crowd erupted in applause. Mark and Stacy ran off stage again and jumped into each other arms, quite like what happened after their standard round dance.

"Good luck again!" Stacy said with a giggle, and they both rushed off together. (A/N: ha haa, here you guys are again! :P)

Ned watched them go. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard that Mark kid talk." Moze laughed, and was about to respond when the announcer cut her off. She shut her mouth and grumbled something to herself. (A/N: think back to chapter 6 ;) )

"And here we have again, Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely!" The crowed began to cheer for them and they ran out onto the stage. They took their positions and waited for the music to begin.

__

Radio free fall  
The cat walk to the show  
All bets are on for those in the known  
Oh no

They began to move together, Moze swiveling her hips expertly. Ned took her his arms, and leaned her back. He swung her upper body in a semi-circle while she shook her chest. He spun her twice and they were back to side by side doing the steps in sync.

_There's a caterwaul in Hollywood  
Who would have ever thought  
All planets in line with the disco ball_

Ned lifted Moze onto his shoulders and they spun together. He led her down his body in a complex route in which she ended up sliding though his legs and springing back up. They then went into an loose hold, doing fun quirky movements, before Ned spun began to pin her repeatedly.

_Sold and bought straight San Jo  
Who would have ever thought  
We'd spoil the sport and be on top_

Ned spun her back in so that she was leaning on his side. Then leaned further and Moze kicked her leg up to the side. They spun out and Moze began to do a walk in which her hips swiveled dangerously. Ned walked behind her and swooshed up the tassels on her skirt.

_San Jo who would've ever thought  
Hollywood get yourself sold and bought  
Radio, radio video and don't forget the talking show  
And never forget that you're good to go  
Oh no _

Moze and Ned were doing a combination of moves that included hip swivels, body rolls, and a multitude of spins. Ned grabbed Moze around the waist and lifted her up while she did a split in the air. He set her back on the ground and she twirled around him.

_Who did you know coming up  
Who will you know going down  
Who's getting sent back down  
There's a brand spanking new kid in town_

Moze spun and stopped, facing Ned's side. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ned turned to her and lifter her again. Moze locked her legs around his waist, and the posed facing the judges just in time for the song to end.

Cheering erupted in the audience, and a cheer could be heard above all of them, "That's my baby! That's my baby girl!" Moze rolled her eyes at Ned and they got out of the ending hold. They walked off stage waving.

Once Ned was sure they were no long seen, he reared Moze up against the wall and kissed her passionately. This time there were no distractions.

--

All the couples were back on the dance floor, ready to receive the results of their hard work. The first to be announced was the Latin Round. The competitors in Ned and Mozes' section were Mark and Stacy, and Suzie and her partner. They felt good about their performance, but the other two couples did wonderfully as well.

"Alright, now to announce the results of the Upper Intermediate Latin Round!" The announcers voice boomed over he intercom, "In third place with 66 out of 75, Suzie Crabgrass and Kevin Kieffer!" Suzie smiled meekly and hugged her partner as they were handed small, bronze medals. "In second place with 70 points," The man paused for a sort of awkward dramatic affect, "Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely!" Ned smiled widely and hugged Moze.

"Ned, you're swishing my kidneys!" Moze's muffled voice came. They received large silver medals, and Moze gave Ned a swift kiss. Someone in the audience began to cheer louder.

"And in first place with 72 points, Stacy Marcenatoe and Mark Hofferson!!" said the announcer. Stacy screamed happily and buried her face in her hands. Mark engulfed her in a giant hug. When he let her go, they were both smiling widely. They were givin a large trophy with a dancer on the top. Ned and Moze cheered loudly for their competition, happy to see the friendly pair had won, even if Mark never talked.

It was a long while of waiting until the scores for the Upper Intermediate Standard Results. When it was finally their turn, Ned and Moze were nervous. They weren't exactly sure how they did that time, as they weren't as focused on the dance. There were also more people competing in this round, which gave them less of a chance to win. Ned tried to count them all earlier, and he thought he saw 5 pairs, not counting himself.

"Allllright ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the Upper Intermediate Standard Round Results!" The announcer said into the microphone. "In third place, above the fourth place team by only one point, with 65 out of 75 points, Stacy Marcenatoe and Mark Hofferson!"

Stacy and Mark smiled happily and hugged as they were awarded their medals.

"Coming in second with 72 points is Heather Kinniey and Lucas Oparian!" The couple was unknown to Ned and Moze, but they clapped for the happy pair.

Nerves were bubbling in Moze's stomach. She couldn't believe that they would get first place. She was certain it would be one of the other couples he hasn't called yet.

"In first with a _perfect_ 75, the best score of the day," the announcer paused. Moze wished that he would just hurry up and read off the winner. Ned squeezed her hand and she calmed slightly, but only slightly. "Congratulations… Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely!!"

Moze screamed and turned to Ned with excitement.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. Ned just smiled and place a long, sweet kiss on her lips with care. They parted with a smile on their face. They were given a trophy that looked like Mark and Stacy's.

There was a sudden commotion at the edge of the dance floor. Ned and Moze whipped around to see what was going on. A security guard was trying to keep Mrs. Mosely off of the stage.

"I'm her mother! I'm Mrs. Mosely!" She screeched.

"Only dancers are allowed on the floor, ma'am!" The security guard said irritably. Moze just shook her head and followed the other dancers off the floor and into the dressing room. Ned caught up with her and took her hand.

"You're mom is insane." He said. Moze laughed.

"You don't have to convince me." They parted at the dressing rooms to get their stuff, and quickly reunited to meet their family.

As soon as they stepped out of the area restricted for dancers only, Mrs. Mosely launched herself at Moze, hugging her tightly while crying.

"My baby! I knew you would be wonderful!" She cried.

"Mom!" Moze said, holding her mom for a second before trying to get her mom off of her. "Mom, stop it!"

"Mary, honey, let Jenny go." A man said. Mrs. Mosely let go of her daughter and Moze was able to get a good look at the man who saved her from Mrs. Mosely's teary wrath.

"Dad!"

"Hey pumpkin, you were great!" She hugged her dad.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it!" She said happily.

"I pulled some strings. I wasn't about to miss my little girl." He smiled, then looked at Ned. "And I'm glad you both finally came you your senses. "

"Thanks Dad."

The families went back out to the car, Mr. Mosely leaving to go back to work. They packed back in the car and rode home. Ned and Moze talked the whole time.

And they planned their first date.

--

: ) yay! I'm finally done with my first chapter story! To think this was supposed to be three or five chapters. XD

It's hard to believe it's almost been a year since I started writing this story, I'm really proud of it.

For those who are going to tell me how annoying Moze's mom is, I'm with you. But I kind of picture her with a slightly over-bearing mother because she is so focused and willed to do well in school, and a few older brothers that taught her to be tough. XD

Thank you for sticking with me, for those who did. I know that I was most likely one of the slowest updaters in history, but at least I finished, right? XD Thanks again!

Oh, and I wouldn't expect it, but I was given the idea to make an epilouge of their first date… And I just might. Not in like two weeks, but maybe. :3

Please review!!

-Freak-a-Zoid


End file.
